This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Staff members presented oral, poster and workshop communications of their recent Technological Development and Collaborative studies on Mass Spectrometry for the annual meeting of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry held in Denver CO, in June, 2008. Titles of the presentations were listed in the tables of the last annual report and are summarizedin the text section of this report. Prof. Costello, as a Past President-of ASMS, had responsibility for some aspects of this meeting, which more than 7000 participants, including about 20% international members. The June 2009 meeeting was scheduled for Philadelphia, PA. Abstracts accepted for the 2009 meeting are listed in the Research Progress report.